1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward bicycle brakes, and more particularly toward a structure for adjustably attaching a disc brake caliper to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Art
Disc brakes for bicycles are growing in popularity as consumers demand and bicycle manufacturers strive to provide ever advancing technology on bicycles. Disc brake systems generally consist of a rotor which is fixedly attached to the hub of a bicycle wheel and a caliper which is fixedly attached to a wheel supporting portion of the bicycle frame and which receives the rotor between a pair of bike pads which are advanced into and out of contact with the rotor along a select axis. The wheel supporting portion of the frame has some structure for attaching the caliper to the chain or seat stay in the rear or fork in the front of the frame. This structure typically consists of a boss or a pair of bosses which extend from the frame substantially parallel to the plane of the rotor and which have internally threaded bores in their distal ends which are intended to lie in a plane normal to the plane of the rotor. The caliper, in turn, has a mounting foot which extends from the caliper body and includes a pair of holes corresponding to the bores in the ends of the attachment bosses. The caliper is then bolted to the frame by bolts axially received the holes in the mounting foot. When properly aligned, the rotor will be received between the brake pads of the caliper so that the brake pads of the caliper are advanced into and out of contact with the rotor along an axis that is normal to the plane of the rotor.
Assuming that the attachment bosses extend parallel to the plane of the rotor and that the ends of the attachment bosses lie in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the rotor, prior art calipers would be properly aligned with the brake pads being advanced along an axis normal to the rotor. In practice, however, the normal range of manufacturing tolerances in the bicycle and caliper makes it unlikely that the caliper will be properly aligned with respect to the rotor. When the caliper is not properly aligned, the brake pads will not strike the rotor flush which can degrade brake performance. It can even lead to the brake pads rubbing against the rotor and deteriorating bicycle performance.
One structure known in the prior art for addressing this improper alignment is providing elongate slots on the mounting foot of the caliper corresponding to the bores in the mounting bosses which extend substantially parallel to the select axis of advancement of the pads. These slots allow translational movement of the caliper toward and away from the rotor to precisely position the rotor intermediate the pads of the caliper. In addition, these slots enable the caliper to be canted about an axis parallel to an axis of the mounting boss bores to compensate for some misalignment between the rotor and the caliper. However, because these slots only allow for translational movement and some range of canting, they do not enable proper alignment with the rotor if the tolerances cause misalignment outside of these limited directions of travel.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.